


enemies to lovers 100k words

by cumzone



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay Sex, LOL!, M/M, Office Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumzone/pseuds/cumzone
Summary: this is a joke stfu
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	enemies to lovers 100k words

angelo was arranging the papers on his desk when he heard 3 slow knocks at the door. he looked up and yelled "come in" and saw his secretary, aidan, strutting in. angelo scowled, god he hated aidan. that stupid smug bastard. aidan smirked at angelo before sweeping the papers he had just rearranged off of the desk and seductively placing himself on the desk. he looked down to angelo and smirked, "hey, boss" he said with a wink.

angelo just rolled his eyes in response. such a bother dealing with aidan... he was a total slut. angelos least favorite type of person. he had pretty much fucked or been fucked by everyone in the office. “what do you need aidan?” angelo asked pushing his black hair back in frustration. aidan looks aroujd thinking sarcastically.

aidan smirked before briefly gazing down to angelo's chest. god, he'd always thought of him as hot but this up close view was giving him ideas. he felt his dick twitch in response to the sudden arousal. he opened his mouth to speak but he couldnt find the words as his eyes were glued to angelo's broad chest. he tried to calm his erotic thoughts -- he shouldnt be thinking of his boss like this -- but no matter how hard he tried he couldnt. he swallowed before shakily whispering "you..."and slowly trailing his eyes to meet angelo's confused gaze.

“i what?” angelo asked. at this point he just wanted aidan to leave his office and leave him@alone in peace. “you seem quite pent up..” aidan leaned in and looked into angelos dark brown eyes. angelo had to admit... aidan was looking nice today. “can you stop with the jokes and go do your work?” angelo said averting his eyes from aidans caramel colored ones. aidan smirked and put his hand on angelos chest. “what are you doing??” angelo said obviously confused. aidan lightly brushed his fingers all over angelos broad chest. “how about instead of work.. we do something more fun”

angelo furrowed his brows, not daring to meet aidan's eyes. his eyes landed to aidan's slightly exposed olive neck. his neck surprisingly had no hickeys or bite marks which was a shock to angelo, however he couldnt stop thinking of what it would like if his currently blank neck *did* have bite marks. he licked his lips and gazed up into aidan's half-lidded eyes before smirking slightly and saying "what kind of fun?" he placed his hand on aidan's hand which was currently on angelo's chest and winked seductively.

a rush of lust ran through aidans body. his eyes sparkled with excitement. he could feel his blood rushing to his dick. “whatever type of fun you want mr. angelo” aidan grabbed angelos tie and pulled him close, kissing him. angelos eyes opened wide in surprise but he soon gave in. he refused to let aidan be the more dominant one here. he got up, breaking the kiss, and pushed aidan down on top of his desk. he connected their lips again, their tongues swirling around in each others mouths. aidan let out small whimpers and moans that made angelo harder. he began to unbutton aidans white dress shirt exposing his pink soft nipples.

he looked at the pink nubs before taking one in his mouth while he pinched the other one with his other hand. aidan panted and whimpered as he gripped the desk, leaving nail marks on the underside of it. he bit his lip to muffle them, not wanting his colleagues to know what they were doing, but angelo was making him feel so good. angelo suckled on his nipple while his fingers fiddled with the other while he palmed his erection through his black trousers. he unlatched his mouth off of aidan's nipple before unzipping his own pants. he took them off entirely, taking his boxers off too. he pointed to his erect, veiny cock before pointing it and bluntly saying "suck."

aidan stares in awe at angelos eight inches. he traced the prominent veins with his hands and could feel his mouth watering. he licked the bright pink head tasting angelos salty precum. it would take a bit for him to get used to such a length but he couldndo it. slowly but surely he took angelos member into his warm tight throat. his eyes watered a bit but seeing angelos reaction was so worth it. angelo let out a sexy groan which made aidan even hornier. he started to palm himself but angelo quickly stopped him. “tsk tsk... you shouldnt be doing that without permission.” aidan slightly nodded and continue to take in his long dick. he rubbed what he couldnt have in his mouth with his hands. he moved his head up and down quickly, his eyes blurry. “fuck im about to cum” angelo said, grabbing aidans soft locks and taking his mouth off his cock.

"face the desk and bend over, ass towards me" angelo ordered bluntly. aidan gulped and nodded briskly before doing as angelo had told him. he propped himself up by resting his elbows on the desk. his ass was raised slightly so angelo could get a perfect view. angelo's mouth watered. he leaned forward and whispered into aidans ear "this will only hurt a bit." before he slammed his finger into his tight quivering hole. aidan yelped in both surprise and pain while angelo searched around his warmth until he found aidan's 'pleasure point.' aidan yelped and the desk shook violently as aidan became a moaning mess below angelo. "found it.." he murmured before repeatedly prodding it to the point of almost overstimulation. he added another finger and did a scissor motion to stretch aidan's hole. aidan was by no means a virgin, he probably has had more sexual encounters than angelo himself, but there was nothing wrong was being prepared. especially considering angelo's length and girth.

angelo lined up his member with aidans tight hole. he slowly pushed in and aidan tried his hardest to bite back a moan. it hurt, but it was a good kind of hurt. angelo slammed the rest of his cock into aidan and sighed pushing his hair back. it felt so nice inside of aidan he was surprised. meanwhile, aidan was trying to process what had just happened. his legs were twitching and he could feel a bit of drool escape his mouth. angelo leaned forward, putting his chest on aidans back. “ima start moving now.” he whispered softly into aidans ear. aidan only gave a slight nod in response, still trying to adjust to the 8 inches that were inside of him. angelo pulled out but left the tip in and slammed back in. aidan let out a loudish moan, happy to finally have angelos dick inside of him. he had dreamt of this moment for so long and it was finally happening.

angelo smirked, looking up and down aidan's body. he could finally get a good look at aidan's naked form. he pulled out slightly before snapping his hips forward, moving the desk forward a bit as aidan struggled to keep his grasp. "A-Angelo! oh fuck.. angelo! harder p-please!" aidan moaned, struggling to get his words out. in response, angelo held aidan's head down before whispering in his ear "i'll go as hard as i like, kitten." he pulled out completely, before slamming back in. he repeated this movement several times, the desk moving forward with each thrust. he held aidan's head up by his dark brown hair before thrusting into his tight heat with great power and speed. aidan felt his eyes roll to the back of his head as he let out a flurry of moans and curses. "a-angelo im.... c-cumming...! b-boss!" aidan yelped as his body shook with pleasure.

angelo groaned letting his hot seed out inside of aidans warm hole while aidan came all over the paperwork angelo had been working on previously. angelo pulled out slowly and looked at aidans gaping hole that was leaking cum. aidan was absolutely wrecked. “good job kitten” angelo said picking up aidan into his arms and putting him on the couch. he caressed aidans soft cheeks and thought to himself... finally i have him.


End file.
